Episode 16
Episode 16 is Tier 7 playable content that contains the Desecrated Cathedral Alert and the Oa Under Siege solo mission. Defend Oa from the rising threat of the Black Lantern Corps in Oa Under Siege and begin a new storyline in Desecrated Cathedral, as Raven is lured back to the Gotham Wastelands to face a new threat. Episode 16 content requires a combat rating of 113 to access and has a suggested combat rating of 132. Episode 16: Desecrated Cathedral and OA Under Siege was released on September 2nd, 2015 to members, and September 9th, 2015 to non-members. Access to Episode 16 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the Marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story Desecrated Cathedral Brother Blood's schemes for ultimate power reach a new level as he uses Raven and the Sons of Trigon to collect even more power. In this four-player Alert, players will return to the cathedral in the Gotham Wastelands at the request of Raven, Trigon's daughter, who senses a disturbance in the levels of sinful energy there. Who is behind the disturbance? What is their purpose? The answers to these questions will unleash a new threat to the universe, and a new storyline in DC Universe Online. This is also the first Alert with an Elite version, where players can attempt a more challenging version of the content for more powerful rewards. Oa Under Siege The War of the Light began when Brainiac disrupted the emotional entities of the various Lantern Corps (Green, Blue, Sinestro, and Red). What began as a battle in Metropolis, quickly spread to outlying sentient planets. As the Corps – with your help – formed an uneasy alliance to combat the disruptions in the center of the emotional spectrum, the control over the influence of the edges of the spectrum weakened. Thus began the War of the Light Part II, with the arrival of Larfleeze's Orange Lanterns and Carol Ferris' Star Sapphires. After traveling to Zamaron and restoring some balance, Hal Jordan and Sinestro explain to Carol Ferris that the greatest threat to the Corps is still coming. That threat arrived in Episode 15: Corrupted Zamaron with the emergence of the Black Lanterns. As the Black Lanterns corrupted the Star Sapphires home planet of Zamaron, Indigo-1 rallied to help purge the corruption. No one knew how severely the corruption had spread until it was revealed that even Hawkgirl had become a pawn under the control of the Black Lanterns' power. After the Black Lanterns were defeated on Zamaron and the Power Battery was restored, it seemed like things might be under control. Until they turned to Oa. Now, Black Lanterns have invaded Oa, Hal Jordan has fallen, and the universe once again turns to you to assist the Green Lanterns before the Corruption spreads. In order to save Ion and Hal Jordan, a new member of the Indigo Tribe, Munk, Indigo-1’s second in command, arrives to assist. Characters Locations Content Weapons Equipment Missions Alert *Desecrated Cathedral Solo *Oa Under Siege Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *In Blackest Night (Investigations) *The Bride of Blood (Briefings) Collections Feats Base Items News Episode 16 Release Notes Trivia Trailer Gallery Load_Screen_Episode_16_1.jpg RavenVSRaven_PromoLoadingScreen.jpg Category:Episode 16 Category:Episode Category:DLC Category:Sons of Trigon Category:War of the Light Part III